An Asukura By Another Name
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: She was like him in that way, raised by assassins, and expected to do nothing but destroy. But she was different. So very different; he was honestly beginning to become somewhat attached to this girl. This Asukura by another name.


_Um... RenHina? Yet another Shaman King x Hinata pairing. I'm just a teeny tiny bit in love with it at the moment. Since Romi Paku voices both Ren and Toushiro, who I happen to pair with Hinata all the time, I said, "Hey... Why the hell not!" And so this was born. A sort of flashback-filled plotless little thingymabob. I hope you enjoy!_

He had no idea why she smiled upon him. She was Yoh's cousin. An Asukura by another name, but an Asukura none the less. Her mother, Yoh's aunt had married into another family. The Hyuuga. A clan of assasins, just like his own. She had been raised among them, since she had inherited their strange eyes. She was like him in that way, raised by assains, and expected to do nothing but destroy. But she was different. So very different; Instead of absorbing the violence around her she huddled away into her mother's soft warm soul. Even after she had died. Hinata never cried over her mother's death for one reason. Her mother watched over her, and was her primary spirit. She taught her the ways of the Asukura's, and taught her what shamans needed to know.

She excelled in the arts of a shaman, but failed at the arts she was expected to know and would be praised for. The arts of shinobi. Even the kind spirit of Hinata's mother could do nothing as she trained with no mercy on herself, trying to be a genius at things that she had no aptitude for. Hinata's mother could not help her as her father and little sister beat her to the ground again and again until she cried, and could stand to be in the house no longer.

It took years for her father to find an excuse to kick her out, but he did. He used the chunin exams. She had been defeated, and wounded badly by her cousin Neji, who was one year senior to her. Neji had been part of a lower class of her clan, and for loosing to someone of weaker blood she was exiled from that clan forever, and no longer able to return to the place of her birth, so she had come to Tokyo to visit her cousin Yoh, and participate in the shaman fight. But that had all been before they had met.

The first time Ren had laid eyes upon the quiet former heir it had been after his match with Yoh. They had both been yelling at each other when she had seperated them.

_"Itoko! You shouldn't pick fights like that" Ren glared at the girl, Yoh's cousin judging by what she had just called him. _

_"Hinata! It's been awhile. How are you?" The girl smiled sadly. _

_"I've been better" _

_"Same!" She looked them both up and down. _

_"Y-you two are h-hurt!" With that she grabbed them both by the wrist and sat them down, pulling out cream and bandages from some pocket in her baggy sweater. She bandaged Yoh up first, and for that Ren was glad. He wasn't quite sure of what to make of her, but he didn't like bandages or medicines, because most generally they hurt like nothing else before they made you even feel even a tiny bit better. _

_"There, All better Yoh-kun!" She turned to Ren, who automatically gave her a death-glare, and when she took his arm to begin bandaging it he smacked her away. _

_"Don't touch me" He stated coldly. _

_"H-how am I supposed to t-t-treat your wounds if you w-won't let me touch you?" _

_"You're not supposed to stupid!" _

_"You just d-don't like antiseptic r-right? My imouto is the same way" Ren blushed. She took out the kunai she had been using to cut the bandages, and pressed the blade into her finger so that a little blood dripped from it, and then she put a small amount of oitment on the cut, and a little bit of bandaging around the injured digit as she raised it up so it was only inches from Ren's nose. _

_"See? Not so bad, right?" Ren's blush deepened in response. _

_"You didn't have to hurt yourself over it" She took his arm, dabbing a little bit of cream on the cut. To his own disbelief he didn't feel any of the anticipated stinging. He felt only a lukewarm creamy sensation and a vauge pressure from the bandage. _

_"What kind of strange medicine do you use woman?" She stiffened and blushed as she worked on another wound located on his leg, and again he felt the creamy pressure._

_"A-ano... I-I learned to m-make these f-from p-plants" _

_"I see" She smiled weakly, a little unsure of what to say to the Chinese boy. Should she say thank you for the compliment? Was it even a compliment? _

_"So Ren, would you like to come over? You're welcome to come as well Hinata!" She blushed, even though it was her own cousin inviting her somewhere. _

_"I w-wouldnt want t-to be a b-burden Y-Yoh-" He smiled at his cousin. _

_"You're family! You're never gonna be a burden" she blinked, seemingly confused by her laid back cousin's statement. _

_"And it's not like you have anywhere else to stay right?" She shook her head no. _

_"So it's decided then. Come on you two! We don't want to keep Anna waiting!" Ren glared. _

_"Since when did I agree to this!" Yoh just laughed it off, and walked, motioning of them to follow. Hinata smiled lightly. _

_"D-do you need a-any help?" He glared. _

_"No" As soon as the harsh words left his mouth he regretted them, as the pale eyed girl flinched. _

_"S-sorry" Ren muttered. _

_"I'm not used to having someone asking to help..." She smiled. _

_"That's alright. I'm not used to people not thinking of me as a burden" She took his hand. _

_"Ren-kun" she stated quietly _

_"That's your name right?" He smirked._

_"Yes. and yours is Hinata, correct?" She smiled. _

_"Hai. Pleased to meet you" He smiled back a little bit. He didn't know much about this woman. But he wanted to know more, and he quietly ignored Bason's whisperings about falling in love. He was merely curious about this woman whose medicines didn't sting. _  
_  
_  
That had of course been before he had indeed fallen head over heels for the girl, and married her, and given her two children, both of whom pocessed lovely golden byakugans, and were sleeping between them since the thunderous weather scared them like nothing else. The younger of the two, named Jun for his own sister was tugging at his hair, which was what had awoken him in the first place. He groaned under his breath, almost wishing that Hinata wasn't such a heavy sleeper.

"What is it Jun?" He mumbled sleepily, removing the toddler's hand from his hair.

"Baroom" she stated, tiredness and childishness making the th sound slur away.

"You mean bathroom?" Jun nodded. He sighed.

"Come on then" He got out of bed, grimacing as his feet hit the cold floor, Jun was far less restrained at let  
out a little squeak. Ren shushed her.

"Don't wake up your Kaa-san" Jun nodded, pressing a finger to her lips, and grabbing her father's hand. She knew her own way to the bathroom, so she did most of the dragging, instead of the other way around. She just wanted someone to run to if thunder decided to rumble. But thunder didn't call from the heavens. The storm had quieted into a hard patter against the window, and as Jun settled back into bed, Ren was overtaken by the desire to take a walk despite the downpour, he spread his palm against the window

"You're up early" His wife wrapped her lazy arms around his shoulders and leaned against him, obviously still more then half asleep.

"What is it... three in t-the morning?" She mumbled, yawning and shivering. She tugged at the Tao.

"Come back"

_"I will. After I defeat him" She sighed. _

_"I w-won't be able to convince you will I?" She whispered. He shook his head no. She smiled pulling out something that was wrapped in a square of pale lavender cotton, she bowed slightly, handing him the gift almost cupped within her two palms. _

_"What?"_

_"In c-case you get h-hurt again... I k-know it's a dull gift-"_

_"No... It's fine" He didn't know what came over him as he ruffled her hair. _

_"Thank you" He whispered, taking the now blushing girl into his arms, he can feel her breath, coming in such rapid bursts against his chest._

_"P-promise" _

_"P-Promise that I won't be b-bandaging you u-up again the next time" He nodded. _

"I will, I promise" She smiled.

"How long are you going to take this time?" Ren chuckled.

"Not to long" He let her pull him to bed.

_"Goognight, Ren-kun" He nodded. _

_"Sleep well Hinata" She smiled, and waved happily before returning to the room she was sharing with Pirika and Tamao. Ren smiled, he was honestly begining to become somewhat attactched to this girl. This Asukura by another name. _

_Well, You all know the drill! Enjoy, read, review! _


End file.
